DC Comics Date Night
by SuperHeroWriter
Summary: Will be a series of one shots about DC comics couples. Please Review and suggestions are welcome. (But seriously suggestions are helpful because I just pick random DC couples I'm currently liking.)
1. Late

Late. Late. He's always late what should I expect at this point. He's never on time it's like he doesn't even care why am I even dating this guy? Because you dated loser after loser scumbag after scumbag and then you finally met a nice honest good-looking guy. He's great even if he's is late for everything. I still remember when I first met him like it was yesterday.

The rain pouring down that night so heavy you couldn't see 10 feet in front of you. I was so eager to get the story when I got that call from my boss, my first real story, that I ran out the door so fast I forgot an umbrella. When I got to the scene my tape recorder in hand I was soaked and the police were hurrying to get any evidence they could get. There was a female officer crossing in front of me to get back to her car. "Officer could I get a few…words?" I asked as she didn't even slow down by the time I said words she was at her car but I wasn't going to give up that easy. There was another office just within earshot I called to him "Sir, Officer can I ask you a few questions about the murder?' The man got up off his knees where he studying the scene and calmly replied, "Miss it's not a murder as far as we know." "Well what about the supposed gu.." "Just stories miss I'm afraid that's all you'll get out of us." He cut me off mid sentence as if he could have waited another second. I stood there and tried to ask questions to others but it was more of the same no one would answer me.

So there I was standing there drenched in rain head to toe asking questions to the air when suddenly I heard, "Miss do you want my umbrella?" a tall blonde man asked me flashing a perfect smile and holding out a red umbrella. "Thanks that'd be great." I chimed up feeling better already. But why had this man given me his only umbrella. "Won't you get soaked?" I inquired. "No I'm pretty fast on my feet anyways is there anything else I can do for you Miss…? He asked seeming to genuinely care. "West, Iris West and not unless you can get any of our brilliant officers to talk to me." I said making air quotients around brilliant because the Flash did most of this cities crime fighting. 'That seems do able, first lets get out of this rain it's raining cats and dogs." I followed him into one of the few places open at one in the morning a breakfast restaurant. What are we doing here I need to talk to a police officer?' I asked "You can ask me about the murder over breakfast?" I sat there and studied him for a minute." Come on my treat." he said. "Okay why not." Even if he wasn't a member of the police force it was still a nice breakfast and he was handsome. "I never did catch your name.' I stated. "Barry Allen." And after that it was history. But he was still thirty minutes late for their date so it would be another hour before he would be here.


	2. Ten More Minutes

Just ten more minutes, ten more, ten more. Robin repeated to himself as the cold continued to nip at him little by little succeed at getting through his costume and of course he had to have a short sleeve costume. He hated Gotham in December always cold and snowing and to top that off there was never a week without a super villain trying to destroy Gotham. Luckily today had been quiet only one bank robbery and he was only holding a perimeter outside Helena Sandsmark's (archeologist) hotel room. Batman was away with the Justice League and Nightwing with the Titans he really had to no pack up it was just him and Gotham today. Just ten more minutes and he could call it a day. So cold okay twelve-foot jump better grapple it to play it safe. Better safe than dead I suppose. Midway through his grapple WHAM. Next thing Robin knew he was sprawled out on a roof covered in snow. "Hey! Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you I just got distracted and you know…. I sorta flew into you. " "Huh?" asked Robin just coming back to his surroundings but not forgetting his training Robin sprang back to life and jumped into a fighting stance. 'Whoa, easy there I'm not looking for a fight. I was just trying to make sure you were okay after I hit you." After a brief pause the girl said, "Which was totally accidental I didn't mean to hit you… sir." Sir? It was kind of adorable how this girl is calling me sir and uncertain of herself all the time. Well, Robin gave the examined the girl she certainly wasn't looking for a fight. Black wig, goggles, weird looking coat, wonder woman logo on her shirt, oh this is the new wonder girl.

" I believe you I'm not looking for a fight either." Robin stated, "So what brings you to Gotham City Wonder Girl?" "Just passing through." Wonder Girl said "You don't have to be so nervous I'm not going to hurt you." I said. "I know, it's just your Robin the boy wonder sidekick to the Batman you're a real hero." Wonder Girl said blushing, it's hard to tell out here it's freezing out here. "I've only been Robin for a couple months. The original Robin was a real hero I'm just some kid that put on his costume." I said very dejectedly staring at the snow. "Hey, Hey look at me you're a hero too especially, If you were the Robin when Bane set Gotham City into chaos you've already proven yourself enough." Wonder Girl said with so much empathy it felt like she really understood where I was coming from. "Thanks, can I ask you a question?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the roof. "You just did but yes you can ask another if you want." She giggled seemly warming up to me. "I guess I did, so why do you where a wig?" I asked just noticing some of her blonde hair spilling out of her wig. "Oh, well I uh" Wonder Girl said tucking her blonde hair black under her wig, "I suppose the same reason you don't consider yourself a real hero, my predecessor, the first Wonder Girl, was just so good I don't feel like I'm ready." "Well, speaking from my experience you can't try to be someone your not." I said.

"Yeah, but I still don't think I'm ready look I should be going." She managed to spit out. "Okay well, this was fun I hope I run into you some other time or you fly into me." We both laughed. "Yeah sorry about that." She said. "It's fine well I should probably be getting home too. Just have to due one more scan of Mrs. Sandsmark's hotel." I said standing up ready to grapple away. "She'll be fine, I'll make sure of it." Wonder Girl smirked. "Okay, I trust you." I said jumping off in the other direction trying to get home before 3 tonight. Man that Wonder Girl was cute she would be really cute if she lost the wig, what am I saying Arianna would kill me if she knew I was crushing on another girl. Did I have a date with her tonight? Man I hope not that be twice this month.


	3. Titan Talk

"Man, I have been looking for you and to think all this time you've been up here." Red Arrow said as he climbed up the stairs to reach the top of titans tower. "You know me always a sucker for a good sunset. So, what brings you to the old hangout, Roy?" Nightwing said flashing his winning smile at his friend. But before he could answer,"Why don't you have a titan Reunion party with old and current members well, that turned out so great." Robin, Tim Drake, said as he came up the stairs to find to escape the chaos that was the main lounge area of the tower. "So, maybe not my best idea let it go." Nightwing laughed. "Yeah lighten up a little bit kid." Roy said as he tussled Robin's hair to mock him, "Keep brooding like that and you might put Batman out of business." They all had a good long laugh at Roy's joke. "I mean a guy can only handle so much you know what I mean Eddieeeeeeeeee?, Virgil stopped after realizing there were other people on the roof , "We can go somewhere else if you want?" Virgil asked already leaving with Kid Devil right behind. "Nah, stay as we're all finding out the roof is a pretty popular place to be right now." Nightwing said.

"So, how's everyone?' Nightwing asked. "Pretty good consider you and Robin were able to snag us some soda." Static said. "jah, it's quite good soda." Kid Devil said. "No big deal, so Tim what were you saying about _Stephanie_?"Tim turned crimson "I mean I've never had a dead girlfriend come back to live." "I've been there kid it's just confusing as hell and it feels like they pick the worse time possible to come back." Roy laughed amused at Tim's situation and how it was slightly similar to his and Donna's. "Speaking of that are you and Donna going to give it another whirl?' Nightwing asked. "Uh….I don't think so I think that ship sailed it was just a summer romance to her never anything more." Roy said," But hey, I'm beyond Donna and I hear Kid Devil is currently trying to court a certain green martain." "It's not like that we're just friends." Eddie said waving his handing hoping he had convinced everyone. "What color would your kids be Eddie?" Static said. "Christmas." Said Robin

"What about you Static you have anything interesting happening in your love life?" Nightwing asked trying to make sure everyone stayed involve in the conversation. "Well….I'm not really sure there's this girl back home her name's Frieda and well, I was interested in her but she was dating this other guy but then he was killed in a gang fight and I waited almost a year and a half I was planning on asking her out but I was kidnapped forced to fight until the Titans saved me." Static said without any real breathes. "Wow…just wow and I thought love was complicated when I was your age." Nightwing said. "What bout your love life Nightwing? "Robin asked smirking down at the end of the row of Titans on the edge of the roof. "Kid, they need a least three book to contain his love life." Roy said. "It has been a little crazy lately but nothing at Static's level of crazy…at least not yet anyways." Nightwing said rising from the ground," Let's get back to that party." "Wait you think you can just duck out of answer our question boy wonder if I recall everyone else spoke about their relationships. "Roy said standing up to stop Nightwing. "Yeah come on." Static said. Nightwing had one last absolutely crazy Idea left. Nightwing dashed for the edge of the tower and jumped off just in time for his grapple to hook to a passing helicopter. "That's impressive." Roy said. "Jah he's quite good." Kid Devil said "Man I wish I had wings sometimes." Robin said.

I know not really a story about a specific couple but it started out as one and just took a life of it's own.


	4. Marriage?

"Vicki Vale? Wow Bruce Wayne ready to share his secret and let someone else in. Never thought I'd see the day." 16-year-old Dick Grayson teased his mentor.

"I'm serious I'm tired of all the games she has to deal with because she doesn't know I'm Batman." Bruce said in a very intimidating voice as he finished tying his tie. " I'm just saying I'll believe it when I see it which will never happen." Dick said still not believing his mentor's claim. "I will and plan to do so tonight, it's been two years I think its time." Bruce said leaving the room to go to his date tonight. "Great you're going on a date with Vicki Vale and I get to make the usual rounds of the city." Dick said only just realizing he had left.

As Bruce drove he still wondered if he was making the right decision. Think of what telling her could do, Bruce. You can't do that to her putting her in danger and fear for her own life. Why not? Don't I get to be happy and keep my promise of justice? Maybe Alfred and Dick were right he couldn't do it.

She knew she was early but Bruce had called this date out of the blue especially since he had left their last date early. Whenever he did that he made Vicki feel like she was losing her touch with him. Talk about giving a girl some issues to work through. She sat at the table waiting for Bruce guessing reasons he had called his date they ranged from really simple like he felt bad for leaving early or really crazy like a marriage proposal. Was she even readying to settle down and have kids I mean would she be a good mother, a good wife, a good role model whoa slow down Vale he probably just wanted say sorry for leaving yesterday.

Maybe telling her was the wrong idea. She probably wasn't ready for a serious relationship anyways. If only he had OnStar in his car then he could call and cancel. But he didn't and he pulled into the parking lot. Too late Bruce you've got do this go in there tell her your Batman and get ready for a slap to the face or a newspaper headline.

Bruce's car, he had just pulled into the lot. Hurriedly she pulled out her pocket mirror and examined her hair and make-up. She felt a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry you looking perfect as always." Bruce bent down and kissed her on the cheek. That was Bruce for you always knowing the right thing to say although that was an easy one to do. "So, mister Wayne what prompted this sudden date?' Vicki Asked with a certain confidence. That was one of the reasons Bruce loved her. "Well if I told you that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it Miss Vale." Bruce answered matching her confidence despite feeling nervous. Oh my God he's gonna propose. I really want a ring apparently or at least that's what my thoughts seem to turn to too. "Aren't you a mysterious one?" Vicki said trying to out do his confidence and hide her excitement.

Dinner was great and as dessert came out Vicki wondered when Bruce was going to pop the question. Right as the dessert came out they heard a loud BOOM! Then Robin went flying into a car outside and he was bleeding badly. He needed help he couldn't beat Clayface and Firefly together. "Vicki I have to tell you I'm Batman." Bruce said grabbing Vicki by the shoulders. "Well duh?" Vicki said in response. Bruce sat there shocked and unable to move. "Now get out there and help him." "I love you." Bruce said as he ran to his car to change into the other black suit.

**If you got the OnStar reference your a badass. **


End file.
